


To the Victor…

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Dark, Dystopia, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	To the Victor…

Watching the scene of their first time together in the Pensieve, Severus was instantly hard. 

Draco was on his knees sucking Harry, or rather getting a thorough mouth fucking. Every time Severus thrust in from behind, Harry's cock drove into Draco's mouth hitting the back of his throat. Draco struggled to breathe around Harry's prick, saliva dribbling down his chin, his eyes watering. With his hands tied behind his back, he had no way to stop Harry slamming into him. 

The second time Severus viewed the scene, wanking himself as he did so, he focused solely on Harry. The pained expression as Severus entered him—he should have known the boy was a virgin, the shock of seeing his nemesis bound before him sucking him off. Severus thrust hard into Harry from behind, one hand on his stomach holding him upright, the other on his throat, lightly applying pressure. For now.

It was as if time stood still. The scene seemed to repeat over and over but for the small details which proved that it was not an endlessly repeating memory. He hadn't been about to give them up quickly, unsure at the time how long he would be able to keep them. 

Severus waited until he was on the very edge watching the memory, his cock throbbing and his balls tight to look at Harry's face. His bright green eyes were wide, his face red, his hands reaching for his throat, scrabbling at Severus's hand as he squeezed. Then his body fell slack as he lost consciousness and both memory Severus and the one watching came hard. 

As Harry came to again, present Severus licked his hand clean, a hold over habit from his youth. In the memory, he maneuvered Harry and Draco into a _soixante-neuf_ and watched as they sucked each other off before falling asleep, exhausted. 

Pulling himself out of the Pensieve, Severus cleaned up the rest of his mess with a flick of his wand, reflecting on how his life had come to this. He often wondered what might have been if he hadn't killed Albus. If Harry hadn't killed Voldemort. As it was, Severus controlled the power of both light and dark. The Order and the Death Eaters. Harry and Draco. 

Feeling satisfied and well sated, he went to check on his charges, resting on the floor at the foot of his bed, favoured as they were. He would show them just how much again tonight and every night thereafter.


End file.
